


Let Me Kiss You Hard In The Pouring Rain

by NervousLaughter



Series: Rain series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Harry is sixteen, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 22, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Rimming, Sub Harry, Top Louis, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousLaughter/pseuds/NervousLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so, so beautiful Harry. Prettier that anything, prettier than any shade of lipstick.” Louis said. Harry giggled. “I think Relentlessly Red is prettier than me.” Harry stated. Louis chuckled, “I’ll make sure to get my pretty boy that then?” He asked.</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry accidentally falls in love with his best friend's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You Hard In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any typos xx

“Lottie, there is no way that lipgloss looks better than lipstick.” Harry said with an exasperated breath to Lottie. A defeated sigh was heard throughout the room. Harry looked up to Lottie, seeing her looking thoughtfully at a lipstick from MAC. “S’that Please Me?” Harry asked her with a sweet, genuine smile. Lottie’s eyes twinkled with happiness when Harry knew which shade it was.

Lottie looked up slightly. “It is, yeah.”

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. “You and I both know that your lips look amazing in that shade. Go for it sugar.” Harry said. Lottie looked unimpressed for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing. “You’re insufferable Harry.” Lottie said with a laugh. Suddenly a knock was heard on Harry’s door.

Lottie’s head perked up. “That should be Lou picking me up!” Lottie said. Harry sighed, but it was more of a ‘I’m happy you have a date and you really like this guy but I really need a boyfriend too’ sigh. Harry stood up to open the door while Lottie quickly applied the lipstick.

Harry turned the knob on the door revealing Lottie’s older brother. Oh. Oh. Harry had obviously heard a lot about Louis, considering he was his best friend’s older brother. And apparently he was a sex god aswell. Christ, Harry needs to get his thoughts straight before he actually gets down on his knees and sucks his cock.

Harry moved out the way, letting Louis in to his room, coughing slightly to cover up his blush. Lottie smiled at her bigger brother, standing up and asking him questions like ‘Is my lipstick too much?’ ‘You wont be mad if I go home with him right? You know nothing’s gonna happen.’ to which Louis just hummed in acknowledgmenet but was focused on his phone. Harry swayed back and forth awkwardly before plopping down on his bed. The bed made a creaking sound which also made Lottie take her attention away from Louis and shifting it to Harry.

Lottie made her way over to the bed while Harry stood up and flailed his arms, signaling he was going to hug her. Harry enveloped Lottie in his arms for a few seconds before pulling away. “Now you nail this date. And if it goes bad-” “We both talk about how much boys suck.” Lottie interrupted Harry with a small laugh. Suddenly Louis was like, right behind Lottie. Which means he was close enough for Harry to smell his cologne. Which smelled like honey and cinnamon and Harry just wanted to fall to his knees and shout ‘Daddy fuck my mouth’ but he did the resonable thing for a sixteen year old and blushed under Louis’ intense gaze. “Lotts, we probably need to head out now unless you want to be late.” Louis told her. “Oh, okay! Bye Harry, I’ll text you whenever I can okay!” Harry gave a small nod and dimpled grin. Louis was still intently staring at Harry.

Just before Louis and Lottie left, Louis turned around giving Harry a wink. 

 

“See you around Harry.”  
Harry spent his entire evening furiously wanking at the thought of cerulan eyes and chestnut hair.

*

Harry was fucked. Positively fucked. 

Louis’ stupid fringe and stupid smile and stupid everything had just, been burned into his brain. Everytime Harry closed his eyes for more than a second, that wink just popped in his head and just, ugh. Harry had developed something like a constant semi ever since he first saw Louis, and it had been over three weeks since their first encounter.

Harry desperately wanted to see Louis again, but maybe it was for the best that he had some time to, calm down slightly. Harry had only met Louis once, but he was sure it was like, meant to be, or soulmates. No big deal. 

*

Harry was stuck in class thinking about Louis - suprise, when he got a frantic text from Lottie. Something about boys. Like Harry didn’t have the same problem himself. This was his biggest dilemma yet, he couldn’t saunter off to Lottie and be all chill like, ‘Hey Lotts, I want your brother to fuck me, now what was the issue?’. No. Harry has standards and they are not that low. Lottie is his best friend and they have been best friends ever since the Tomlinson’s moved to Cheshire four years ago, and Harry will not lose Lottie because his dick has a mind of it’s own.

Harry quickly sneaks out of class after sending a text to Lottie asking where she is. ‘The backdoor, outside the cafeteria.’ Is the reply he gets. Which. That’s where all the punks from UNI hang out when they want to smoke or, ‘ya know, fuck. To say Harry is frightened is an understatement, but he quickly jogs towards the back door to listen to Lottie’s issue.  
Once he gets there he is met with a strong scent of smoke, and it seems like there is no Lottie. Which is absolutely terrifying, considering there is a group of what looks like college jocks approaching a wide eyed Harry. Deep breaths, stay cool, don’t piss yourself.

“Are you here for a reason, or did you get lost.” A tall one with dark brown hair says. Harry nervously swallows before letting out a shaky breath.

“Um, I-” He’s cut off by the tall one pressing him into the brick wall behind. And when the did that get there because Harry did not think that this would even happen and if he knew then he wouldn’t have stood so close to it. The tall guy breathes harshly on Harry’s face before letting out a mocking laugh. “You’re the fag friend of the pretty little blonde who came running here are you?” Harry could feel his blood run cold when they mentioned Lottie. “What did you- where is she?” Harry hurriedly rushed out. The guy looks back to his friends while licking his lips slowly before turning back to Harry. “She ran home after she saw us,” He laughed. “Hope she feels really bad that you’re stuck here with us because sadly, I don’t want fags here yeah?”

Harry felt like he could breathe again now that he knew that Lottie was okay, but he still felt quite awful that she didn’t text him that she left. Harry meakly tried to change their minds. “I- I came here to smoke?” He tried. The dark haired guy’s face changed into a cocky smirk. “Okay kid, what’s your name?” Harry swallowed, “Harry,” He said nervously. The group of kids laughed loudly and Harry could feel tears prick his eyes, it’s not the first time people have laughed or teased him about his name. What’s so wrong with Harry? He quickly blinked the tears away, but his throat was starting to hurt from the constant pressure of the big guy’s forearm.

“Okay Harry, have you ever smoked before?” He asked. Harry shook his head. “Look fag, I don’t have time for your bullshit! I know you came here for the blonde, but she’s gone now, so why don’t we cut right to the chase yeah?” He breathed out in Harry’s face. Harry face scrunched up at the smell of smoke coming from the guy’s breath.

Suddenly a loud shout broke the tense silence, “Hey!” And if Harry hadn’t been so scared then he would have recognised that voice anywhere. The guy holding Harry to the brick wall jumped at the sound of the voice but turned around and waved over another guy to hold Harry back.

“Tommo! Came to join did ‘ya?” He said in a cheery voice. Harry felt so relieved knowing that Louis was here, that his tense body relaxed slightly, making the boy holding him back press harder against his throat making Harry wheeze out a breath as his airways were restricted. When he realized that the guy wasn’t going to ease his hold on his throat, tears made their way to his eyes. Louis bolted into action, running past the guy who was previously holding Harry against the wall to the boy currently holding him back.

Louis’ fist connected with the guy’s cheek, making him release his hold on Harry’s throat. Harry sagged down the wall trying to regain his breath but his crying made it difficult. Before anyone had the chance to get him again he crawled away from the scene. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around him, lifting him up to his feet. Before he could start panicking, Louis’ voice soothed his ears, whispering that it was going to be okay. Louis took Harry’s hand in his own and ran away from the scene, dragging a crying Harry behind. Once they were safely hidden behind some storage unit, Harry started crying. He felt so embarrassed about what had happened. He felt like a stupid kid who couldn’t protect himself.

Louis didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Harry who was struggling to breath with the heavy sobs that racked throughout his body. Realizing that he hadn’t said a word to Louis, he said the first thing that came to his mind. “H-how did you find me?” Harry whimpered. Louis stroked hs curls soothingly before answering.

“Lottie came to my flat and she was crying, so I obviously took her in and made her explain why she was crying. She explained how she told you that she needed to talk to you,” Harry put his head on Louis’ chest and hummed, signaling that he was listening. “And she didn’t realize that she’d sent you to the back of the cafeteria. She’d only just got there before she saw those punks, and she ran away, but didn’t think of texting you.” Harry looked up to Louis ho had a worried frown etching his beautiful features.

“Where is she now?” Harry asked. Louis stroked Harry’s back and smiled at him. “She’s at home with mum, do you wanna come to my flat to calm down? It’s only a few minutes away.” Louis offered. Harry looked around, but he didn’t see any cameras so it couldn’t be a porno or a prank, so why not? “O-okay.” Harry said, a shy smile bracing his face. Louis gasped. “You have dimples!” He exclaimed happily while poking the most prominent one. Harry giggled, but quickly covered it with a cough. You don’t giggle infront of your best friend’s hot older brother.

“Come here.” Louis said while signaling for Harry to jump on his back. Harry eagerly climbed onto Louis back, making Louis squeeze his thigh where he was holding him.  
Harry’s breath hitched but he forced himself not to grow hard.

The walk there only took a few minutes, like Louis had promised. The flat itself was actually really nice, not that Harry was suprised, Lottie has several Burberry skirts and several Chanel bags so that they have a lot of money is not a big suprise. Instead of being really rude and stare blatantly at every piece of furniture in Louis’ flat, he decided to compliment him. “Your flat is really nice.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck. Louis chuckled lightly, a light, airy and lovely chuckle. Louis is just really lovely, he hadn’t even complained about Harry being heavy, even though he clearly was, judging by the way Louis’ biceps flexed everytime he took a step with Harry on his back.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Louis said while squeezing Harry’s thigh. “Do want a cuppa? I’m sorry if you wanted coffee, I don’t have that.” Louis and Harry are obviously meant to be, considering they both dislike coffee. Harry smiles into the back of Louis’ neck. “I don’t like coffee but I like tea,” He said softly. “Now put me down, I’m not that light.” Harry said. Louis furrowed his eyebrows but put Harry down and led him towards the kitchen. He motioned towards one of the chairs with a warm smile. While Louis was making tea, Harry noticed that when Louis was carrying him, his biceps weren’t flexing. They just were like that all the time.

Harry probably shouldn’t get pictures in his head of Louis holding him up against a wall and fucking him, but he did. Not so much for standards anymore. Louis seemed to have noticed Harry’s intense staring so he smirked at Harry before bending over towards Harry and placing a cup of tea infront of him. “Like what you see?” He murmured into his ear. Harry blushed furiously and diverted his gaze. He looked up at Louis from under his lashes, only to see Louis’ eyes were dark and he was clenching and unclenching his jaw every other second.

“I- um,” Harry stuttered nervously. Louis breathed harshly through his nose when Harry licked his lips cluelessly. “Do you want something to eat?” Louis forced out. Harry felt a bit scared, because he couldn’t tell if Louis was angry, or frustrated or turned on- “No, I’m good, thank you though.” Harry said with a shy grin. He was actually trying to get rid of the pudge on his hips and his stomach, so biscuits were a big no.

Louis looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he connected the dots. Louis sighed before sitting down across from Harry. “Harry, you’re not heavy, it’s okay to have a cookie or something.” Harry looked doubtful for a few seconds before looking down to see is stomach pudging out slightly. Louis stood up from his and went over to Harry, bending down and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and throwing him over his shoulder effortlessly.

“Put me down!” Harry shrieked while giggling wildly. Louis ran with Harry on his shoulder into the livingroom, where there wa suddenly a loud bark heard and Louis cussing, “Damn it, Edward!” Making Harry laugh loudly. Louis stumbled over to the couch where he tripped, and dropped Harry from his shoulder, luckily making him land on the couch. Louis gasped , or more like a laugh hidden in a gasp. However Louis wasn’t laughing when he saw the state of Harry.

Harry’s face was flushed from laughing and Louis complimenting him. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red from him biting them to supress his wide smile. He bit his lip shyly before releasing it. Louis’ eyes were locked on Harry’s spit slicked lower lip, and he looked so obscene. He looks like he just got fucked. Properly and thoroughly fucked.

Harry darted his tongue out over his lower lip and blushed under Louis’ intense gaze. Harry could feel his cock twitching in baggy jeans. He let out a small whine, and in a second Louis was on top of him, looming over his small frame and nosing at his jaw. Harry hastily grabbed onto Louis’ hair. “F-fuck Harry,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “Fuck, I want you so bad, I’ve been wanking at the fucking thought of you.” Louis admitted. Harry whined and felt his cock grow harder. “I -I want you too, please.” Harry said in a weak voice.

“Harry you’re only sixteen, have you ever been with anyone?” Louis asked. Harry hadn’t fucked with anyone, “I- um, not fucked but i sneaked into a gay bar when I was fifteen and sucked a nineteen year old off.” Harry said hesitantly. Louis’ eyes glazed over with anger, not at Harry but at the perverted freak who used him when he wasn’t even legal. Sure Louis wasn’t much better himself, 22 years old and fucking a sixteen year old, but at least he’s legal. He decided not to call Harry out on it, but instead have a little fun with it.

“Bad boy,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry moaned out loud. It’s frightening really, how much he got off on it. “No more of that yeah? You’re mine?” Louis asked, while shifting his hips down to brush them against Harry’s hard cock. Harry panted out a loud gasp. “All yours.” He said. Louis let out an appreciate hum against Harry’s neck before placing a small kiss just below his ear. Harry gasped at the sensation of Louis’ lips on his skin. “Kiss me.” Harry panted.

Suddenly it seemed like Louis realized what he and Harry was doing. “Harry,” Louis said. Harry hummed to let him know that he was listening. “Get up.” Louis said. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis with a frustrated look on his face. “Wha - why?” Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Just, get out of my flat okay?” Louis muttered while getting up and off Harry. Harry felt a sharp pang in his heart and he could feel his stomach sinking. Harry looked confused for a second before stuttering out a few breaths. Louis growled, “Can’t you not hear what I say? I said get the fuck out of my flat.” And maybe that was cruel. Louis could feel guilt twisting and turning in his stomach. Harry’s eyes filled with tears before he quickly ran out of Louis’ flat.

By the time Harry was out of Louis’ flat and on his way to the bus station, his eyes were leaking tears. He sent a quick text to his mum saying he’d be staying the night at Lottie’s, which obviously was a lie but Harry had more than enough cash on him to stay a night at a hotel.

*

A whole two weeks had passed since Louis’ outburst. The first day was full of crying, from Lottie, who apologised profusely to Harry. And Harry who had gotten painfully self conscious since Louis kicked him out of his flat. 

Harry was laying on his bed pinching and pulling on his stomach in frustration, when his phone buzzed. Harry smiled slightly, knowing it was Lottie. He saw the text and his smile faltered immediately. “Hey Hazza, do u wanna come over tmrw? Louis was asking for you :P” Harry could feel panic building up in his entire body. What in the world is he going to say. Maybe he should just confront Louis in the most discreet way possible. Going to Lottie’s and showing that he is absolutely and perfectly fine, even though he’s clearly not. Harry has been going through everything that happened and everything that could have possibly made Louis kick him out for no apparent reason. 

(Harry went through several things, maybe he kneed him in the balls, unlikely because Harry may not be graceful but he would never knee someone in the balls, maybe he did that obnoxious snort that’s really ugly but he doesn’t think of when he does it, or maybe Louis just realized that he’s a sixteen year old boy for fucks sake.)

“Sure Lotts:) But why was Louis asking for me?” Harry sent nervously. Almost immediately he got a text back. “I don’t know said he needed to talk to you, but I’ll see you later. xx” Harry frowned thoughtfully because Lottie never sends x’s but Harry brushed it off as if she’d really become a true brit, and made his way over to Lottie’s house.

*

Harry knocked twice on Lottie’s door before opening it and going inside by habit. He made his way up to her room and knocked on the familiar white door, but was interrupted mid knock by the door swinging open and someone pulling him inside. Only it wasn’t Lottie. It was Louis.

Harry sighed. “What are you doing here?” Harry hissed. Louis scoffed. “It’s my house.” Harry cocked one eyebrow. “Okay I guess I’ll leave then?” Harry asked. “No don’t leave!” Louis said. “Sorry..” He quickly added. Harry crossed his arms and patiently waited for Louis to start talking. “Go on,” Harry said. “Say what you want to say, or are you gonna kick me out again?” Harry said, frustrated. Louis cringed and visibly faltered. “Harry look I’m sorry, yeah-” Harry quickly cut him off. “You know what sorry’s not gonna cut it.” He said and turned around to leave.

Louis tugged him around quickly and stubbornly. “No. I stole Lottie’s phone for this so you’re gonna listen through it all. Sit down on the bed.” Louis motioned towards the bed. Harry figured he’d actually like to know why Louis kicked him out for no reason, so he strode over to where the bed was situated and plopped sown on it. It made the same creaking sound as his own bed did the first time he was in his room with Louis.

“So I’d like to start with telling you that I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened because I like you Harry. I like you. As in I want to kiss you and hug you and cuddle you. I just- “ Louis took a deep breath to think of what he was going to say next. “ The first time I saw you I just, got so stuck on you and that made me confused because usually when I see someone I’m attracted to i think ‘hey I’d like to shag that’ but with you, I just wanted to hold you and that kind of freaked me out ‘ya know? And when we were on my couch and you asked me to kiss you I - I freaked out, because I knew that even though you are only sixteen, I’d still want you, and that’s not in the sexual way. Not that I don’t want you in that way too but - “ Louis was cut off by Harry slamming his lips against his and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Louis pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds to breathe over Harry’s lips. “See this is what I want.” He said before placing both of his hands on the back of Harry’s thighs lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He reconnected their lips and moved his softly against Harry’s. Louis’ tongue darted out to lick over Harry’s lips before his teeth bit down roughly on his bottom lip.

Harry pulled away as soon as Louis’ teeth had let his lips go to move down his neck, sucking a mark over his right collar bone. After he was done, he licked several times over the the mark and looked up to Louis who looked breathless. “Baby,” He breathed out astonished while stroking Harry’s flushed cheek and dragging his thumb over Harry’s wet bottom lip. Harry buried his head in Louis’ neck. “Daddy,” He whispered quietly into his neck. 

Louis moaned out loud. “Fuck, baby that’s so hot. Are you gonna be Daddy’s good boy?” Louis asked in a gruff, strained voice. “Yeah daddy. Your good boy.” Harry said with a small whine at the end. Harry placed a few careful kisses on Louis’ neck before he started to suck on the spot right below his ear. Louis panted and squeezed Harry’s arse roughly in his hands. Harry bucked forward, making his hard cock press against Louis’ stomach.

Harry kept bucking forward to get some friction on his hard cock, and after a while, Louis smacked him on his arse with a bite to his neck. “Thought you said you were gonna be good.” Louis hummed. Harry’s cheeks reddened and he buried his face in Louis’ neck. “Sorry daddy.” He mumbled so quietly that Louis almost didn’t hear him.

“It’s okay baby, but I wanna fuck you.” Louis said. Harry looked up from Louis neck and went to press a kiss to his lips. Louis accepted it hungrily, biting and licking on Harry’s lips. Harry hummed into it eagerly, whimpering quietly everytime Louis would swipe his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Louis walked them into his bedroom while squeezing the back of Harry’s thighs. Louis layed Harry down on the fluffy pillows, kissing his pink and warm cheek. Harry giggled softly while squirming slightly. Louis smiled onto his warm skin.

“You’re so pretty, aren’t you? My pretty boy.” Louis said. Harry smiled shyly, “Can you fuck me now?” He asked. Louis flicked his nipple with his thumb and forefinger. “Paitience dear. We’ve gotta foreplay to make sure that you’re really hard.” Louis insisted. Harry sighed and took Louis’ hand and placed it on his really hard cock. Louis choked on his breath, and started palming Harry lightly. “Harry, you’re big.” Louis amazedly exclaimed. Harry just whined for Louis to get on with it for fucks sake. 

Louis chuckled, and started unzipping Harry’s jeans so he could reach for his arse. As soon as his pants were down he marveled at his little tummy, a cute, tiny little pudge between his chubby hips that made Louis’ mouth water. “So gorgeous,” Louis stated breathlessly. “No m ’not.” Harry mumbled selfconciously. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s little waist and squeezed, “You’re so, so beautiful Harry. Prettier that anything, prettier than any shade of lipstick.” Louis said. Harry giggled. “I think Relentlessly Red is prettier than me.” Harry stated. Louis chuckled, “I’ll make sure to get my pretty boy that then?” He asked.

Harry was very taken aback by this, because the only one he wore makeup around was Lottie, but it seemed like Louis was completely serious and accepting. Harry blushed but sheepishly nodded. “Okay that’s enough,” Louis said. “I’m gonna prep you now okay?” Harry nodded, but smirked. “Did you bring like, stuff?” Harry asked, his face a burning red. “Like, lube?” Louis asked completely unfaced by the bluntness of his statement. “Yes..” Harry mumbled shyly. “I figured you’d have some?” Louis said. Harry looked stunned for a couple of seconds before Louis burst out laughing. “Of course I have lube, and a condom if you want?” Louis asked. Harry bit his bottom lip with a shy smile playing on his lips.

“No, wanna feel you.” He said. Louis groaned and pulled Harry’s boxers down, making his hard cock slap up against his stomach, his tip pink and shiny. Louis leaned down and licked one thin strip up the length of his cock. Harry whined and arched up of the bed slightly. Louis coated three of his fingers with lube, making Harry whine and mumble small profanities because, shit. This was really happening.

Louis circled one finger against Harry’s hole, “So pretty, you’re such a pretty boy.” Louis said. Harry’s hole fluttered under Louis’ finger and Louis took that as a signal to slowly press his fingers inside. “You’ve fingered yourself before, right?” Louis asked hesitantly. Harry giggled. “I have toys, but I’ve definetly fingered myself.” He said cheekily. Louis sucked on Harry’s neck harshly to supress the high moan that wanted to escape. Louis slid his finger in deeper and started rubbing his finger over Harry’s walls, with no intention of finding his prostate.

After thrusting his single digit inside of Harry a few times, he thrusted back into Harry’s hole with two fingers. Harry let out a pleased whimper. Louis moaned loudly, not only at the feeling around his fingers, silky and soft and hot, but the sight of Harry’s virgin hole stretching around his fingers. “How did you get the toys?” Louis asked dazedly. Harry squirmed when suddenly Louis got so close to his prostate. “A- this guy named Nick gave me them,” Harry said. Louis’ mind screeched to a halt but he didn’t stop thrusting his fingers. “I- he gives them to me if I ask for them.” He said. Louis bit harshly at Harry’s shoulder, leaving marks from where his teeth had sunk into his skin. “If it’s Grimshaw I’ll tell him to get the fuck away from my boy,” Louis said, accentuating his words by adding a third finger unexpectedly.

Harry gasped and clenched his hole tight, squeezing around Louis’ finger. Louis’ eyes were closed and his mouth hung open in a blissful state, like he was the one getting fingerfucked. “Daddy please!” Harry panted. And Louis moaned out loud because they’re back to that. “How do you want it then baby? This is all about you, okay?” Harry just huffed out a quiet breath. “I don’t know, I haven’t ever… You know?” Louis cooed at his adorableness. “How about ride me, so y’know, you can set the pace?” Louis asked. Harry squirmed slightly before deciding that sinking down on Louis’ thick cock sounds really fucking nice. “O- okay, I’m gonna slip up though.” Harry said self consciously. Louis snorted in response. “I’m sure you’ve watched enough twinky porn to know what it works like.” Louis said as he slipped his three fingers out of Harry’s hole and lifted Harry up by his armpits to a sitting position.

Louis sat back down on his bed, his hard cock laying proudly against his stomach. Harry crawled over to Louis on his hands and knees, arching his back to make his arse more prominent. When his head was mere inches away from Louis’, he felt two hands grip his arse and pull him up so he was resting comfortably on Louis’ lap. Louis gripped his own cock and guied it to Harry’s hole. He rubbed his cockhead up and down Harry’s crack. Harry gasped when the head of Louis’ cock catched on his rim. “Lube.” He demanded. Louis waved the bottle in his face. “You do it.” He said. Harry poured out some lube in his hand, probably too much in his own opinion, but Louis didn’t blame him, too busy squeezing his arse and sucking a lovebite on his collarbone.

When Harry reached back to lube Louis’ cock up, Louis’ head perked up and a gasp left him. Only then did Harry realize that he hadn’t had his cock properly touched at fucking all. He lubed him up properly before sitting up slightly and postioned Louis’ cock at his entrance, and sunk down enough for the head of his cock to pop through the first ring of muscles. Louis froze completely before letting out a long, deep moan. “Fuck, Harry don’t move, feels like I’m gonna cum.” He said.

Harry chuckled through the slight discomfort, but waited for both of them to adjust. Once Harry felt okay enough to sink down further, he took a little at a time, rather safe than sorry. Louis was panting and moaning. “Fuck, you’re so tight, I love your arse so much.” Louis said. Harry dropped down completely and moaned as Louis’ cock brushed his prostate. He collapsed forward on Louis’ chest and shuddered. “Taking me so well baby, doing so good.” Louis said and shifted so he could support Harry better. Harry whined when Louis’ cock shifted inside of him. Louis let out a guttural moan when Harry’s hole fluttered softly around him, “Fuck, are you doing okay? Doesn’t hurt too much right?” Louis said, he was beyond blissed out, but he needed to make sure that Harry was okay. “N-no, just feels good, so good.” Harry whined. After a while Harry started to slowly rotate his hips, grinding down on Louis’ cock. He lifted himself up, feeling Louis’ cock dragging against his walls. He stopped just before the head was about to pop out, and he dropped down, nailing his own prostate. He let out a loud cry, making Louis immediately ask him if he’s okay. Harry responded with a small whine, accompanied by a small grind.

“Baby, fuck. You’re doing so good, you’re so tight.” Louis encouraged. Harry raised himself up and dropped down a few more times before stopping and taking a deep breath, before he started bouncing eagerly on Louis’ cock. Louis’ whole body felt like it was on fire, Harry’s slick heat wrapped around his cock. “Fuck, you’re riding me so good, just tell me when you’re tired so I can fuck you on your hands and knees.” Louis said. Harru took this as an invitation and lifted himself off Louis’ cock and positioned himself on his hands and knees. Louis groaned loudly, looking at his little boy’s streched hole, gaping from taking a cock for the first time. “Get on with it,” Harry whined impatiently. “I don’t have all day!” Harry protested. “Okay, okay.” Louis muttered fondly.

Harry shrieked when he felt Louis tongue on his hole instead of his cock, but the initial suprise was quickly replaced with bliss when he felt Louis’ stubble scratching the sensetive skin around his hole. “F-fuck Daddy! Your beard is-” He was interrupted by Louis burying his face deeper inbetween Harry’s cheeks. He was licking and lapping eagerly over Harry’s hole, making it quiver and flutter beautifully under his tongue. Harry’s brain started feeling fuzzy from all the pleasure, slow like dripping honey yet so, so incredible. It took a while for him to realize that the sound that was bothering him wasn’t his own moans, but Louis persistently asking him if he was okay. Harry hummed contently to show his approval. Louis kissed the nape of his neck lovingly and flipped him over so he was on his back and could see Louis instead.

Harry immediately clinged to Louis, wrapping his arms and legs around him. “Are you feeling good baby? Now that Daddy’s closer to you?” Louis asked lovingly. “Yes Daddy, feel empty though.” Harry said with a small pout. Louis smiled, “Guess we’ll have to fix that wont we?” Louis said as he immediately started pressing inside of Harry, needing no more lube since Harry was so relaxed. Louis started thrusting quickly in and out of Harry’s hole, Harry whimpering quietly on each exhale. “So fucking good Harry, love you’re tight arse so much, love you so much.” Louis said. Harry reacted by cleching tightly around Louis and cumming so hard he spurted up to his neck. Louis moaned out loud when Harry’s hole tightened around him and he spurted hotly into Harry’s hole. Harry had a content smile on his face at the feeling of Louis’ warm cum inside of him.

Louis collapsed on Harry’s chest before pulling his softening cock out. “Definetly more beautiful than any shade of lipstick,” Louis said, mainly to himself as Harry had fallen asleep approximately seven seconds after Louis pulled out. “More beautiful than anuthing.” He said tiredly. Harry stirred slightly before mumbling quietly, “Love you so much Lou. So much.” Harry said. Louis kissed his cheek, “Love you too baby. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and this took a loooooong time to write, but I'm very proud. v_v Have a lovely day and Larry is real.


End file.
